Catherine the Sexy Vampire
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: Roxas meets Catherine who has a dark secret. [Roxas x OC] Watch it on here: /playlist?list PLNEh0 3oDlc9Bhw8O6vcz3Zv86s-YCZd3


My name is Roxas William Archer. I'm 18 years old, and I'm classified as the stereotypical 'shy nerdy boy.' I was studying for the big history test next week. It was then that the [rather attractive] History Teacher, Mrs. Knowles, cleared her throat to get the class's attention.

Everybody, especially the guys, instantly stopped what they were doing and looked up at the teacher.

"We have a new student attending Smash Academy," she said. "Please make her feel welcome."

I always thought Mrs. Knowles sounded like Jessica Rabbit from 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'.

_Is it intentional so she can keep the males' eyes on her?_

The new kid walked in and she stunningly flawless and devastatingly sexy. The problem… so did just about every guy in the classroom.

"Everyone, this is Catherine Maria Grande," Mrs. Knowles smiled.

"Cat," said the girl.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Knowles asked.

"Call me Cat," the girl more or less ordered.

"Okay…" Mrs. Knowles nodded. "Cat, would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"

Catherine shrugged.

"My name is Catherine Maria Grande, I'm 17 years old, I'm single, I'm a loner, and I'm from Transylvania."

The majority of the guys applauded when Catherine announced she was single. I just went back to reading my textbook.

"Cat, you can take the empty seat next to Roxas Archer. He's the boy who's got his nose in the History Book."

Catherine nodded and took her seat. I felt, for some reason, threatened the second Catherine sat down. I felt like she could turn on me and kill me at any moment. Maybe it's just me being paranoid… again. Mrs. Knowles went back to her lesson.

"Hey, Rox?" whispered my friend, Link.

"What?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"It's too bad I'm dating Zelda Harkinian."

"Why?" I asked, still reading the book.

"Catherine Grande is a little hottie-hottie," Link chuckled. "I'd tap it."

"Hey, douchebag, I can hear you," Catherine whispered.

"Thanks for the sexual harassment," she sighed. "Like I don't get enough of that just walking outside."

Don't get me wrong, Link's a good role-model, he just has a girl-crazy side to him.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Cafeteria)

I was getting out my lunch from my backpack when I saw Catherine sitting at a table all alone. I decided to approach her and maybe get to know her. I packed up my studies and walked over to her. I didn't make it far, as Seifer and his gang approached me.

"What are you doing, lame-o?" Seifer taunted.

I said nothing, knowing that it was best to keep my mouth shut whenever Seifer threatens me.

"What's the matter?" Seifer laughed. "Cat got your tongue?"

I blushed, but looked away, knowing what Seifer was implying.

"Chicken-wuss, don't even bother with a girl like Catherine. She's WAY out of your league," he laughed.

"You need a girl more in your clique… like Beatrice."

I glared at him. He **_KNEW_** I only wanted to be friends with Beatrice, and that it was a one-sided crush on her side. I didn't really like the way he tried to be, as he puts it, a [self-proclaimed] protector of order. His way of 'order' was just bullying people into following what he says.

Seifer and his stupid friends went over to Catherine and I sighed. Seifer's somewhat right; Catherine _**IS**_ out of my league, but I don't even want her like that, so it's okay. I turned around and headed back to my table.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Ten Seconds Later)

I heard crashing, breaking, and screaming. I turned around and saw Catherine pinning Seifer to the ground with no problem keeping him down.

"No one calls _**ME**_ a lame-o and gets away with it!" said Catherine. "Who even _**SAYS**_ 'lame-o' anyways?! Why is that considered an insult!?"

Catherine got off of Seifer and spat on him.

_How did she take down Seifer in such a short time?_

Well, this'll make it all over town in a matter of 20 minutes, so I'm fine with it. I was reading my Physical Science Book when a shadow hovered over me. I looked up and saw Catherine staring down at me.

"Um… hi?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Are you Roxas Archer?" she asked.

"Y–Yeah?" I nodded, not sure where this was going.

Catherine nodded and walked out of the Cafeteria. That made me to wonder what she was planning to do.

_Is she a supernatural creature thinking about killing me or something?_

I shrugged it off as me being paranoid again and went back to my book.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After School)

Everyone was talking about the attractive new girl who beat up Seifer. No one'll let him forget that he got taken down by a cute girl with golden curls.

_Did I just call her _**CUTE**_? Don't know why I would think something like _**THAT**_…_

I was on my way inside the grocery store when I heard a truck horn behind me. I turned around and saw a semi-truck driving towards me. It was too close for me to move out of the way in time. I closed my eyes, awaiting death, when I heard a thump and the truck came to a holt.

I opened my eyes and saw Catherine standing in between me and the truck.

"Remember to look both ways before you cross the street, Archer."

I just stared at her in awe.

_Where did she come from, and how did she get here so fast?_

I asked her these questions and she gave a vague response before leaving. I really hope this isn't gonna be a Twilight Parody. If it is, I hope it's much more entertaining than that shit. ZelinkSupporter is fucking butch compared to those bland movies.

I swear, Google Translate has more emotion than the 'actors' and 'actresses' in those sad excuses for movies.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smashville Library)

I was doing my research paper for English Class when someone was hovering over me. I looked up, expecting it to be Catherine.

"Hey Roxas."

"Axel!" I whisper-shouted.

Axel was my best friend even though he was in college and I was still in high school. He started off as my personal trainer and then became my hero. Axel knows everything, so I can always turn to him whenever I need help.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you'd either be here, or at the Clock Tower."

"And since the sunset isn't for another few hours, I figured you'd be studying here."

I gave Axel a hug. Since he started college, I never see him anymore, so I'll enjoy the short amount of time we'll have.

"Also, I have a research paper to take care of for English Class."

"Me too," I said.

Axel smirked at me and we decided to work on our research papers together.

"Did you hear that Seifer got taken down by a girl?"

Axel looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding. That's all I've heard about since noon."

I smiled and continued my research.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Nightfall)

I said goodbye to Axel and walked home. I didn't care for the dark, but I didn't particularly **_HATE_** it. I _**HAD**_ to walk through an alley because it was the only way to get from the library to my house. I was already late and I didn't want mom and dad to worry any more than they already were.

While I was walking I saw two random guys drinking beer and getting drunk. I started to back away slowly, but I tripped, attracting their attention.

"Well, well, well," said one. "Look who it is."

"That bitch stole Cantaloupe away from us," said the other.

"Who's 'Cantaloupe' and who are you two?" I asked. "I've never seen either of you before in my life."

"And I've never dated anyone named 'Cantaloupe' before."

"True, but you'll steal her from us once you get the chance!" said the first guy.

"We loved her ever since we saw her, but you, a mortal, comes into the picture and ruined everything!" said the second guy.

The second guy punched me in the face and the first guy kicked me in the ribs. They tackle me to the ground and continue to beat me until I was black and blue. That's when everything went black.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

I woke up in someone's house that I've never been to before. The door to the room opened and I recognized her instantly.

"Cat, this is _**YOUR**_ house?" I questioned.

Catherine nodded. She put a warm washcloth on my forehead and smiled.

_Where have I seen this house before?_

"Everything will be alright, just stay calm."

I looked out the window and saw it was black as night outside, but I knew for a fact it was daytime. I asked Catherine about this, but, like what happened at the store, she gave a vague answer and left. I remembered that my parents must be worried sick.

I tried to get up so I could ask for a phone, but I was in so much pain, that I couldn't even move from the bed. Catherine came back in the room with a bunch of disinfectant and bandages.

"These should help ease the pain a little," she said, licking her lips.

She was staring at me like I was a piece of meat, but I ignored it.

_It's just me being paranoid. Even if I wasn't, I can't move at all._

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Well, after the one guy hit you, and the other one finished kicking you…"

"That explains the ribs…" I groaned.

"Then they jumped into a car and drove off."

I groaned again as Catherine opened the bottle of disinfectant. She poured it on my cuts and scrapes and I started screaming.

"Quit being such a crybaby," Catherine said.

She then sewed the opened soars back and that hurt like a bitch. I was in so much pain that I tried to look at anything else. When I looked at Catherine, I saw she was hungrily licking her lips as I bled. I decided to ignore it.

_It's probably just me being paranoid… again._

Catherine wrapped up the wounds with the bandages, which was the _**LEAST**_ painful part of this.

"There," she smiled. "Now it shouldn't get infected."

I smiled back and asked her if she knew where my iPhone was. She said that she never touched it. I checked my pockets and found it.

"Is that REAL silver on the iPhone Case?" Catherine asked.

"I dunno. It looks pretty fake to me," I shrugged.

Catherine sighed [with relief?] and nodded. I shrugged it off and called my mother. It didn't take long for her to answer.

"Roxas William Archer, you tell me where you are right now!" she demanded.

"I'm at a friend's house," I answered. "I got jumped last night and woke up here."

"What's this 'friend's' name, Roxas?" Mom asked.

I guess my mom was worried that I was having sex or went to a bar or something. I couldn't tell her it was a girl that I barely knew. That would raise further suspicions of me having sex with some stranger.

"I'll be home soon, Mother, bye," I said, avoiding the question.

I hung up the phone and slipped it back into my pocket and tried to stand.

"Sorry Cat, but I've gotta get home."

Catherine looked disappointed.

"Do you _**REALLY**_ have to go? Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

She was licking her lips again, so I assumed she was implying something sexual.

"I can't, Cat, I'm not ready for that. I barely know you anyways."

Catherine looked at me confused, but shrugged it off. She walked with me to the door, probably so she could close it or something.

_Where have I seen this mansion before?_

I shrugged it off and walked out the door.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's House)

When I opened the door, my parents were standing there. My mom was tapping her foot and my dad was holding an extension cord.

"Please don't do this to me."

"I got jumped last night and I don't feel like getting bruised any more than I already have."

"Against the wall with your feet apart, Rox," Dad ordered.

I did as I was told with a sigh. My dad patted my body from the shoulders down and back up again. When he was done with that, he told me to turn around. Dad got a little flashlight and shined it in my eyes.

"Breathe," Dad ordered.

I did as I was told, irritated with my helicopter parents.

"Well?" Mom asked.

"He's clean," Dad nodded.

I shoved my parents out of the way and stormed upstairs to my room to work on Geometry.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's Room)

I was doing my Math homework when my iPhone started to ring. I debated whether or not I'd ignore it, or actually answer it. I chose the latter and picked it up.

"Hey Roxas," it was Axel.

"What's up Ax?" I asked, still reading my book.

"Wanna go out on a date with Xion?" he asked.

"I'm not interested in her, sorry."

"What about Naminé?" Axel asked.

"I'm not into her either…"

Axel sighed.

"Are you in love with Catherine Grande like all the other boys your age?" he asked.

"No, why would you think _**THAT**_?" I wailed. "I don't even know her."

I blushed, but thank the gods Axel couldn't see that.

"I can practically _**HEAR**_ you blushing, Rox," Axel chuckled.

I blushed even darker. I didn't know what to say.

"That doesn't mean I like her like that!" I argued.

Axel chuckled and said he was just teasing me like he always does.

_Some friend he is._

"Axel, is there a _**REASON**_ you called, or did you just want to make fun of me?"

"Both," Axel said.

"I called to ask you those questions for Xion and Naminé, but now I've gotta tell them that you're not interested."

"Whatever," I said. "Can I get back to studying now?"

Axel laughed and hung up.

_Doesn't anyone say 'goodbye' anymore?_

I shrugged it off and went back to studying.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(A Lot of Boring Math Later)

"Roxas!" Mom called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

I came downstairs and saw that mom had made more food than usual.

"What's the occasion?"

"We're having the Gillies Family over for dinner," Mom smiled.

I groaned and Mom glared at me.

"They have a cute daughter," Mom said, trying to tempt me.

I'm the kind of guy that only thinks about school and getting high marks, and Mom _**KNOWS**_ this. For some reason, my mom and dad want me to get a girlfriend. They probably want to be grandparents at some point or something.

I don't think that'd be able to happen with them constantly checking me.

"I don't care."

"She's the cutest little redhead," Mom said.

I pretended I was listening by standing there and _**ACTUALLY**_ working out calculus problems in my head.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(A Lot of Boring Math Later)

The doorbell rang, snapping me out of my math and Mom out of her rant.

"Roxas, can you go get the door?" Mom asked.

I nodded and went to the door. When I opened it, I saw the most annoying family I've ever met.

"Hello," Lester said slowly. "Is your mother home?"

"I'm 18 you fuck; you don't need to talk slower than a snail."

Lester laughed and walked right in along with Penny.

"Uhh… come in?"

Talk about a fucking asshole. Entering someone's home without their permission.

"Hello Lester," Mother smiled. "Where's Veronica?"

"She's out somewhere with her boyfriend, Vanitas Moon," Lester answered.

"I guess teenagers can't set things aside for family time," Penny sighed.

"And I guess some people can't wait for permission before entering someone's home," I muttered.

"What was that, Roxas?" Mother asked.

"Nothing," I smiled innocently.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After Dinner)

"I'm going to the library!" I said.

Don't feel angry that you didn't get to see the dinner; it was boring. My parents and I were listening to Lester and Penny argue about every little thing. I needed to go to the library to clear my head.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smashville Library)

I sat down and read my book. My ultimate goal in life is to finish every book in the library. I've been doing pretty good. I've only got 20 books to go. I was reading about spiders when I saw a shadow over me.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "It's Captain of the Nerd Clique."

I looked up and saw Seifer and his gang standing there. I smiled nervously and went back to my book, hoping they'd go away.

"What are you reading, nerdling?" Seifer asked.

I said nothing and continued to read my book, ignoring his bullying.

"What's the matter, lame-o? Cat got your tongue?"

I was still ignoring him; I didn't even blush at the comment.

"Excuse me, but do you have a book on the Circulatory System?" said a familiar voice.

We all looked in the direction and saw Catherine talking to the smoking hot librarian.

"Would you like for me to help you pick out a book?"

"No thank you, Ms. Librarian, I'm sure I can manage."

With that, Catherine walked off towards the Circulatory System Section. Seifer followed her, and I knew this wasn't gonna end well… for him. I decided to get a live show of the action and watch. When I got to the section Catherine, Seifer, and Seifer's gang was at, I hid so they wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Miss Grande," Seifer greeted flirtatiously.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Your face must turn a few heads!" Seifer winked.

"And your face must turn a few stomachs!"

"You know quickie has u and I together," Seifer smiled.

"Too bad ugly starts with u."

Catherine grabbed a book on the Circulatory System and went to a chair and sat down. Seifer and his gang followed. Seifer grabbed a random book and smiled flirtatiously at Catherine.

"Is this seat empty?" he asked.

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down."

Seifer put the book back where he found it and stormed out of the library with his gang. Catherine didn't look up from her book, but I heard her giggle softly.

"You can come out of hiding now, Archer."

_How did she know?_

I did as I was told and walked over to her slowly and cautiously. She smiled at me before returning to her book.

_Is it just me, or is she looking at that book with a hungry look in her eyes?_

"Cat, are you hungry or something?" I asked.

"A little…" she said.

Catherine looked at me, the hungry look in her eyes remained.

"Do you want to come and get some pizza with me?"

"_**NO**_!" Catherine yelled. "Pizza is the _**DEVIL**_!"

She almost sounded like she was afraid. Ms. Librarian shushed Catherine.

"But _**EVERYONE**_ likes pizza. Are you a vegetarian or something?"

"No…" Catherine said, quietly. "I don't like Italian food."

I guess that made [little to no] sense. Maybe she was allergic to pizza or something.

"Do you wanna get a soda or something?" I offered.

"No," she said, returning to her book. "I never drink… soda."

"Why not?"

"Everyone has their preferences."

"That's true, but why don't you just get something to eat at home?"

"…Reasons…" was all she said.

"Cat… starving yourself isn't good," I said.

"You don't understand. I have no other choice…"

She looked down at the book again and sighed.

"It's better for Smashtopica this way…"

"…What does that mean?"

"Nothing. It's just… why do you care so much?"

I felt like crying, the memories came flooding back.

"There was this girl I knew, Olette, who was told by her doctor that she was two pounds overweight."

"As a result she slowly began eating less to the point of eating nothing at all."

"That worried me, Hayner, and Pence, so we tried to get her to eat more, but she refused."

"She starved herself to death, and, as a result, Hayner, Pence, and I all went our separate ways."

"If I were to see another girl starve herself to death, even if I'm not too close to her, I'd just…"

Catherine nodded, but her eyes said that she wouldn't take my advice.

"Can I just return to my book?" she asked.

"It's the closest thing I have to…"

I nodded and went back to my table and continued where I left off.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's Room)

I invited Axel over to talk about Catherine's eating problems.

"Axel, there's something wrong with this girl, and I'm worried."

"Why? You're not even friends with her from what you've told me."

"I don't want Cat, or _**ANYONE**_, to end up like… her…"

Axel nodded, knowing I didn't need to say more. I missed Olette, Hayner, and Pence so much. Axel was all I had left, and I didn't want to lose that. That would be too much for me.

"Roxas, maybe you can help this girl before she gets to… _**THAT**_ point."

I smiled and nodded.

"Maybe, but she continues to push me away whenever I try to ask her questions."

"What do you know about her so far?"

"She's standoffish, hates Seifer and Italian food, doesn't eat or drink for the 'better of Smashtopica' as she puts it."

"She also can attract any guy to her by not even doing anything, and seems to have a strange taste for blood."

"Roxas… do you think she's a… vampire? I know that sounds crazy, but…" Axel trailed off.

I gave it some thought. I memorized all the vampire stereotypes, the original vampires, not the glittery fashion models from Twilight. What a load of _**SHIT**_ those characters are. Anyways…

Catherine's tastes kind of matched the Dracula Vampire stereotypes. The only differences are she doesn't wear a cape, and I'm not sure whether or not she sleeps in a coffin. She also goes to school and doesn't display any type of temptation to kill anybody.

I tell Axel these flaws in his suggestion, but he seems to stand by it.

"Roxas, don't be in denial."

I wasn't sure if he was kidding, or actually serious, so I looked away and sighed.

_Whether or not he was kidding, was I in denial?_

_Did I really _**WANT**_ Catherine to be my girlfriend like all the other guys she walks by?_

_Did I have _**ANY**_ interest in this girl?_

Even if I did, I won't say it's love. I've barely talked to her. It could be a minor crush, but it is not 'love'.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(At School The Next Day)

I was waiting for my test results, knowing I'd get an A+. It's kinda my thing. I looked next to me at Catherine and saw she was drinking a red liquid. I didn't know what it was, but at least she was drinking a beverage.

"I'm passing back your tests, class," said Ms. Countryman. "Be sure to show them to whoever is taking care of you."

I looked over at Catherine and saw she was rubbing her nose with her left index finger. Maybe it's a nervous tic or something. She was also looking at her test, so maybe it had something to do with that. I don't know what's wrong, but maybe I can get close enough to her to get her to open up to me.

"Hey, Cat, you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just stop talking to me," she ordered.

_She must not like me._

"I don't dislike you at all," she said.

"You can read my mind?"

"No… you were just thinking out loud," Catherine smiled.

I blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Eight Hours Later)

I was all packed up and ready to go when Catherine walked up to me.

"Um… hi?" was all I could think to say.

"Meet me at my house at 12:00 Midnight tonight," she said.

I didn't want to disappoint her, so I nodded. She walked away from me. I realized that I would have to break my parents' curfew in order to do this. To be perfectly honest, I didn't really care.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(8:01 PM)

I had to trick my parents into thinking I was studying in order to sneak out. Thank the gods they were very gullible. I told them I was gonna study the history of the town at the library. They believed me and I walked out to Catherine's house.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(12:00 Midnight)

I arrived at Catherine's house with perfect timing. Finding it was difficult, since the only time I've been there was when I was unconscious. I knocked on the door and Catherine answered.

"You're just in time," she smiled.

She took my hand and lead me to a Gothic, yet beautiful, field. Catherine and I were laying on the grass, looking at the stars, perfectly content. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"Roxas, do you wanna know the reason I brought you here?"

I nodded, but Catherine looked away, sighing again.

"Well… I wanted to tell you something… secret…"

I nodded, wondering what it was.

"I'm… I'm–"

We were interrupted by my parents rushing over to us.

"Roxas William Archer, there you are!" Mom said, pulling me in for a hug.

I turned red with embarrassment at the sound of my full name. Dad turned to Catherine, glaring at her as if he was trying to frighten her. Catherine, however, looked bored at my father's death glare.

"_**THIS**_ is what you've been doing all this time?" Mom scolded.

"You've been fooling around with a girl with hair extensions?" Dad raged.

"My hair is _**REAL**_, asshole, unlike you and your fake-ass toupee!" Catherine smiled.

Dad felt his hair, embarrassed that Catherine could tell. Even though _**ANYONE**_ could tell in a millisecond that it was a wig.

"And this is the first time Roxas and I have met outside of school!"

Catherine turned to me, irritated. I knew, however, that it was with my parents rather than me.

"Why are your parents so loud and obnoxious, Roxas?" Catherine asked.

"Roxas, are you gonna let this brat talk about us like that?" Mom asked.

I looked from Catherine to my parents and back to Catherine before coming up with an answer.

"Well… you guys _**ARE**_ a little… um… overly dramatic about the simplest of things…" I shrugged.

"Are you siding with your _**GIRLFRIEND**_ over the people who brought you into this world?"

I just stared at them. I already knew what I was, but I never wanted to say anything… until now.

"Mom…" I sighed. "First of all… she's _**NOT**_ my girlfriend."

"I know I'm a Nobody, and I know I'm adopted, and I know it's for my own protection."

Mom and Dad looked at me, shocked that I knew… even though it was quite obvious. I looked nothing like either of my parents. I had blue eyes and they both had brown. I was blond and they both had dark hair.

"I'm going to stay with Catherine because I want to help her with whatever problem she's having."

I took Catherine's hand and shivered slightly. She was colder than ice.

_Catherine's eyes light up in the moonlight, making them outshine the moon and the stars._

"You really think that?"

"I was thinking out loud again, wasn't I?"

Catherine nodded, blushing and smiling at me. I was so embarrassed, but I smiled anyways. My mom smiled, but my dad… not so much.

"Roxas William Archer, we are your _**PARENTS**_, and you are coming home with us _**NOW**_!"

"Cat wouldn't have called me here if what she had to tell me could wait, right Cat?"

Catherine nodded and smiled at me.

"… …"

"… …"

"… …"

"You all are _**GREAT**_ conversationalists," Catherine said sarcastically.

"You may return to pick up your stuff!"

"Harvey," Mom gasped.

"Dad…"

"We are no longer **FATHER AND SON**!"

"Harvey!" Mom wailed. "That's my baby you're disowning!"

Dad turned away and hmphed at Mom. I couldn't believe it.

"Doesn't seem a bit harsh to disown your son because he wanted to know something?"

"You stay out of this Goldilocks!" Dad snapped.

"I'm sorry, honey, but 'Goldilocks' is right," Mom said.

"Roxas has _**ALWAYS**_ had an untamable thirst for learning, and we can't disown him for that."

I took Catherine's hand and brought her to my house to pick up my stuff. When I walked by my dad, I heard him crying.

"Why would my dad disown me for something this stupid?"

Catherine looked up, focusing in the moon. I was worried about her, but I don't know why. I would like to be her friend, but she's _**JUST**_ started letting me in. I don't wanna ruin that, so I'll take any attention she gives me.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's Room)

I was throwing my stuff in my suitcase and Catherine was sitting on my bed. She was reading my book based on Vampires. It's _**NOT**_ Twilight you sick _**FUCKS**_. After I was done packing, I walked out the door with Catherine.

"Don't forget to visit and write and call!" Mom said.

I didn't reply and kept walking. I sighed, worried about how my Dad is gonna treat my Mom.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Castle)

"So, Cat, what were you gonna tell me earlier?"

"Something that you wouldn't believe," she sighed.

"Please, tell me," I smiled. "Maybe it'll make some sense if I heard it from you."

Catherine didn't look convinced, but she nodded anyway. She took a deep breath.

"I'm… I'm… I'm a Vampire. I-I understand if you don't believe me. I just needed to get it off my chest."

I said nothing. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, considering this is a fan fiction.

"I can prove it," Catherine said.

She showed me her fangs and pulled on them, showing me they were real. She then walked over to a tree and lifted it out of the ground like it was a feather.

"You're… you're really a… Vampire…?"

"Do you believe me?"

I stared at her for a few seconds before hugging her.

"I trust you with my life, Catherine Maria Grande. Of course I believe you," I half-lied.

I _**REALLY**_ only believed her due to it fitting with what I already knew and had seen her do.

"What other cool stuff can Vampires do?"

"I can also see what's in your heart."

I said nothing, worried that she knew what I was thinking about.

"Oh… heh, heh. That's really… something…"

"So you'd better not be thinking of anything… naughty," Catherine smiled.

"What?! How did you–" I blushed.

"Just kidding!" Catherine giggled.

"Seriously, I'm not a Twilight Vampire! Those are just Vampire-Wannabes."

"I know… I was… also kidding…" I blushed darker.

"Sure you were."

Catherine gave me one of those smiles that said 'I don't believe you, but I'll let it slide' and giggled. I smiled back, embarrassed. Catherine suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me gently. She pulled away, blushing and had a guilty look on her face.

"Sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I chuckled.

She smiled and brought me inside.

"Daddy, I'm back!"

A Vampire walked down the stairs, looking at me like I was dinner.

"Mmmm! What a tender little morsel!" he said.

"I am _**NOT**_ a piece of meat!" I argued.

"What'd you say?" he asked. "Technically, you **_ARE_**! Just come a little closer…"

"Daddy, he isn't food," Catherine said.

"This is my… um… friend… I think… Roxas Archer, y'know, the boy I was telling you all about."

Catherine's Father laughed and shook my hand.

"I apologize, Master Roxas, Catherine has been telling me that you wanted to help her."

I nodded and smiled nervously.

_I have to make a good impression or else he won't like me, and all guys _**KNOW**_ how important _**THAT**_ is._

"Lucy, show Roxas to the guest room he will be in for the time being."

A beautiful green haired lady came down the stairs and looked at me like I was food.

"He's _**NOT**_ food!" Catherine snapped. "I don't wanna see one mark on him whenever I'm not around!"

"Yes Milady. Sorry Milady."

I guess I'm living with a house full of things that could kill me at any given moment. Better stay on their good sides. Lucy showed me to the guest room and… well… it was white. Lucy left and I unpacked my things.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(A Few Moments Later)

I was done unpacking and Catherine entered my room. She was smiling nervously and seemed a bit edgy. I asked her what was wrong and she gave a vague response and sat down on the bed.

"Roxas, what are we now?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"We kissed, I apologized, you said and I quote 'You have nothing to be sorry about'."

"…Well… what do _**YOU**_ want us to be, Kitty Cat?"

"What'd you call me?" she asked innocently.

"I called you Kitty Cat because you like kitties and you're nickname is Cat."

"Kitty Cat…" Catherine tested out the nickname. "I like it."

I smiled and repeated my question.

"Well… I don't know what possessed me to kiss you, but it just happened…"

"So… you don't like me…?" I asked, disappointed.

"I don't even know you…" she shrugged. "But you _**ARE**_ really cute, I'll give you that."

I blushed and smiled.

"Maybe we could get to know each other a little better to decide what we want to be."

"Yeah… that sounds good."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Twenty-Four Hours Later)

Catherine and I were walking around town in the middle of the night. We were getting to know each other and it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Catherine, before being bitten by her father, was a real sweetheart.

She was also kinda stupid. I wish I could've met _**THAT**_ Catherine before she got bitten.

"So, who _**IS**_ Roxas Archer?" she asked, folding her hands under her chin.

"Um… well… um…"

_Dammit, pull yourself together Archer. It's simple. Who am I?_

"Well isn't that intriguing?" Catherine laughed. "I'm just kidding. I hate questions like that."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Not a lot. I'm pretty bored the majority of the time actually. I like hanging out alone. What about you?"

"Well, I like playing the piano and guitar, and I'm into just music in general. I play soccer and like to swim."

"I'm also the student council president and I'm considering doing debate this year."

_Well, aren't I cool? She'll definitely wanna go out with me now._

"Ugh don't do debate! It's so awful!"

"When did you do debate?"

I had a lot of trouble picturing her in a pantsuit, actually caring enough to do the research and all that.

"At my behavioral correction school. It was sooo awful."

"There was so much work and all the coaches are mean and it's nerve-racking and just a horrible experience all around," she groaned.

"Why were you at a behavioral correction school?" I blurted out.

_Why wasn't I born with a brain?_

"Oh, just stupid stuff. I just have this thing where I need to break rules."

I wasn't going to pry for any more information.

"Were your parents mad?"

Actually I was. She probably thinks I'm nosy little shit.

"My dad was actually kinda chill about it."

"I got my phone taken away for a week and that was the extent of his punishment."

"It was the my dad's ex-girlfriend who freaked."

"They got back from their honeymoon and I had that news for them and she flipped."

"She went bat-shit crazy and took away all electronics and communications with my friends," she sighed.

"That sucks," I said.

"Yeah, it's whatever. So, what's the worst trouble you've gotten in before we met?"

_Well, it will be with you, if I don't stop imagining you naked and on top of me._

"Um… one time I stole a candy bar from the store when I was like 6," I said racking my brain.

I never really got in trouble. I didn't go out enough to get in trouble. She laughed and I smiled.

"Aw wittle bandit Roxas."

I blushed, which is something I've been doing a lot since I met Catherine.

_Oh my God, I needed help._

"So have you made many friends here?" I asked.

"No, just you. You're awesome. A little boring, but still awesome."

"Thanks. You're pretty great, too," I smiled.

I tried not to be too emotional over the fact that I was 'a little boring' in Catherine's mind. I couldn't handle it if Catherine ended up with any guy that wasn't me.

"Hey Rox, can you introduce me to your friends some time?"

I shrugged. I only had Axel, and I don't know if he'd want to meet her. But it never hurts to try.

"I'm sure you'll meet a bunch of girls you'd rather hang out with," I sighed.

"Axel is the only one I have from my childhood."

Catherine looked at me.

"Axel?" Catherine asked.

"Is Axel a redhead with a black coat, emerald green eyes and purple reverse-teardrop shaped markings under each eye?"

"Y–Yes…" I answered. "How did you know?"

"My old friend, Hana Kasane, talks about him _**ALL**_ the fucking time," Catherine giggled.

"With how much she knows about him, I'd almost think she had a crush on him."

Catherine and I laughed at the thought of our best friends dating. Maybe Catherine could introduce me to Hana someday.

"Maybe we could all meet at the Clock Tower and eat ice-cream together some time."

"I haven't had ice-cream in centuries," Catherine reminisced.

"I always get Sea-Salt ice-cream."

"I haven't had that flavor in forever," Catherine sighed.

"The only flavor Daddy said I could get was blood clot, and that tastes disgusting."

I smiled and nodded.

"I promise you, me, Axel, and Hana will all have ice-cream together some day."

"So… does that mean that you'll introduce me to Axel some day?"

"Of course. I promise it'll be someday soon, Kitty Cat."

Catherine smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed at the action. Maybe Catherine _**DOES**_ like me. Even though her kisses are colder than Antarctica, I still want to be with her. I would never eat pizza again if it meant I could be with Catherine.

"Catherine, I really want you to like me."

"What do I have to do to make you see that?" I said.

Catherine smiled and kissed me on the cheek again. I shivered at the chill, but still managed to blush.

"Come with me," Catherine ordered, taking my hand.

_Did I say her kisses were cold? Her hands make her kisses feel like you're in Africa during the summer. _

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Castle)

I smiled as my fingers caressed her cheek. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. She looked at me in a way that made my heart flutter. I stepped away before the magnet pull gained real force. I was suddenly worried that deep down I might be some sort of freak who got turned on in public.

"Would you like a beer?" she asked.

"That depends, is your definition of beer different from mine?"

"Funny man. Guess what? I've got a Bagel Biter over there and you don't want to know what I can do with that."

I took a moment to think about it.

"I'm good with beer."

There was only one Demonic Dark Beer in the fridge so we split it. I said I was fine with sharing hits off the bottle, but Catherine got us glasses. While she got them down, I wondered what had made her ask me to stay.

I felt a naughty thrill and smiled about how blackouts and hot nights brought on a certain lawlessness. Maybe I did need guarding… from myself. When she came into the living room, I was standing at the wall adjusting the John Singer Sargent print.

"This look level to you?"

"Oh…" Catherine said.

"I know it's kind of forward. We know about my boundary issues right?"

"You can hang it somewhere else. I just thought I'd swap it for your Noe Brinson poster so you could get the effect."

"No, no, it's good. I like it there. Let me get some more light going for a better look. It might have found its home."

Catherine struck a wooden match and the flare-up anointed her face with gold. She reached down into the curved glass of the hurricane lamp on the bookcase and touched the flame to the wick.

"Which one are you?" I asked.

When she looked up, I gestured to the print.

"The girl lighting the lanterns. I'm watching you do the same thing and wondering if you see yourself as one of them."

She moved to the coffee table and set out a pair of votive.

"Neither, I just like the way it feels. What it captures. The light, the festiveness, their innocence," she said.

She lit them and sat on the sofa.

"I still can't believe you got it for me. It was very thoughtful."

I came around the other end of the coffee table and joined her on the couch. I put myself at the far end with my back against the armrest.

"Have you seen the original?"

"No, it's in London."

"Yes, at the Tate," I said.

"Then you've actually seen it, show off."

"Axel and I went. In Elton John's Bentley."

"You know, I almost believe you."

"Tony Blair was so pissed we invited Prince Harry instead of him."

"Almost," she chuckled, glancing over at the print. "I'm not that drunk."

"I think we need better alcohol," I said.

"I could loot a liquor store. Do you have a stocking I can borrow to pull over my face?"

I held the light and Catherine rose up from the crisper drawer of the refrigerator brandishing a sad little lime.

"Too bad I don't have any triple sec or Cointreau. We could have margaritas."

"Please," I said. "You're in my area now."

We returned to the couch and I set up shop on the coffee table with a paring knife, a salt shaker, the lime, and the tequila.

"Today, class, we're making what we call hand margaritas. Observe."

I sliced a lime wedge and poured a shot of tequila. I licked the web of my hand at the thumb and forefinger and sprinkled salt on it. I licked the salt, tossed back the shot, then bit the lime.

"Whoa yeah. That's what I'm talkin' about," I said.

She laughed.

"I learned how to do this from Axel. Now you."

In one fluid move Catherine picked up the knife, sliced a wedge, salted her hand, and brought it all home. She saw my expression.

"Where the hell you think I've been all these years?"

I smiled at her as she prepared another. I felt myself come untethered from the state of alertness she had unwittingly adopted as a lifestyle. But when she was ready, Catherine didn't down this shot. Instead, she held out her hand to me.

I looked down at the salt on her skin and the lime between her thumb and finger. I didn't look up at her because I was afraid I would change my mind instead of taking the leap. I bent toward her hand and darted my tongue out, licking the salt off her skin.

She offered me the shot and I fired it back and then, cradling her wrist in my fingers, I guided the lime wedge she was holding to my lips. The burst of lime juice cleansed my palate. The warmth from the tequila spread from my stomach to my limbs, filling me with a luxurious buoyancy.

I closed my eyes and ran my tongue on my lips again, tasting the citrus and salt. I wasn't at all drunk, it was something else. I was letting go of the simple things people take for granted. For the first time I could remember in a long time, I was flat-out relaxed.

That's when I realized I was still holding Catherine's wrist and she didn't seem to mind. We didn't speak. I licked my own hand and salted it. I held a wedge poured a shot and then I offered my hand to her. Unlike me, she didn't avert her gaze.

She brought my hand up and put her lips on it and tasted the saltiness of my skin around it as we stared at each other. Then she drank the shot and bit the lime I gave to her. We held eye contact like that, neither one moving.

Slowly, we each drew an inch closer, each still silent, each still holding the other's steady gaze. Whatever worry or uncertainty or conflict I'd felt before, I pushed it aside as too much thinking. At that moment, I, Roxas Archer, didn't want to think.

I wanted to do. I reached out and gently touched Catherine's jaw gently. I rose up on one knee and leaned forward to her and lightly kissed her cheek. I hovered there, studying the play of shadows and candlelight on her face.

The soft ends of her hair dangled down and brushed me. Catherine reached out, gently smoothing one side back, lightly stroking my temple as she did. Leaning there, I could feel the chill from her chest coming up to meet mine and I inhaled the mild scent of her perfume.

The flickering of the candles gave the room a feeling of motion, the way it looked to me when the plane I was in through a cloud. I pressed myself down to her and she came to meet me. The two of us weren't so much moving as drifting weightless toward each other.

We were attracted by some irresistible force in nature that had no name, color, or taste, only heat. And then what began so gently took on its own life. We flew to each other, locking open mouths together, crossing some line that dared them, and we took it.

We tasted deeply and touched each other with a frenzy of eagerness fired by wonder and craving. We released at last to test the edge of their passion. A votive candle on the coffee table began to sputter and pop.

I pulled away from Catherine and sat up. Chest heaving, soaked with perspiration, I watched the candle's glowing ember fade out. When it had been consumed by the darkness, she stood. She held out her hand to me and I took it, rising up to stand with her.

One candle had sparked brightly and died but one was still burning. I picked that one up and used it to light the way for us to her bedroom.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

I set the candle on her dresser, in front of the trifold mirror, which multiplied its light. I turned to find Catherine there, close to me, magnetic. I folded my arms around her waist and drew her mouth to mine. She wrapped her freezing cold arms around my neck and tugged me closer to her.

The kisses were deep and urgent, familiar all at once, my tongue finding the depth and sweetness of her open mouth while she explored mine. One of my hands began to reach for her blouse but hesitated. She clutched it and placed it on her well developed breast.

The heat of the room was tropical, and as I touched her. My fingers ride the slick of perspiration above the dampness of her bra. She lowered her hand and found me and I moaned softly. Catherine began to sway, then I did, too, doing a slow dance in some sort of delicious vertigo.

I walked her backward toward her bed. When her calves met the edge of it, she let herself do a slow fall back, pulling me with her. As we both fell down, Catherine pulled me closer and twisted, surprising me by landing on top. I looked up at her from the mattress.

"That was hot," I said.

"You have no idea _**WHAT**_ a Vampire is capable of," she said.

We dove into each other again, and my tongue picked up the faint acid tang of lime and then salt. Her mouth left mine to kiss my face and then my ear. The muscles of my abdomen flexed hard against her. I curled my head upward, nibbling the soft flesh where her neck met her collarbone.

Catherine stirred and began to unzip my shirt. I was making a project out of her blouse button so she rose up, straddled me on both knees and ripped the blouse open. One of her buttons skittered against the hardwood floor near the baseboard.

With one hand, I unhooked the front clasp of her bra. Catherine shook her arms out of it and made a frenzied dive onto me. Wet skin made a slap as her chest landed on mine. She reached down and unhooked my belt and undid the zipper. Catherine kissed me again.

"I keep protection in the nightstand."

"You won't need a gun," I said. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"You'd better not," she smirked.

I pounced on her, my heart pounding high in my chest with excitement and tension. A wave crashed over me and washed away all the conflicted feelings and misgivings I had been wrestling with. I was simply, mightily, powerfully swept up.

In that instant, I became free from responsibility, from control, and from… myself. Swirling, I clung to Catherine, needing to feel every part of her I could touch. We held on with a fury, her passion matching mine as we explored each other.

We were moving, biting, hungry, reaching and reaching to satisfy what we ached for.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning)

I couldn't believe it was morning already.

_How could it be morning when my watch alarm hadn't gone off yet? Or did I sleep through it?_

I rolled my head to my alarm clock, but it was flashing 1:03 and that couldn't be right. My watch said 5:21, so I calculated that the difference was how long the blackout had lasted. Catherine drew a long, slow breath.

I felt her chest expand against my back, followed by the chill of her exhale against the dampness of my neck.

_Damn, she's actually spooning me._

With the windows closed, the bedroom was stifling, and there was a film of sweat fusing our naked bodies. I considered moving to get some air between them. Instead, I settled myself back against her chest and thighs and liked the fit.

_Catherine Grande. Now, how did this happen?_

Since the day she arrived, everyone had been a daily annoyance to me. And now here I was in bed with the girl 'way out of my league' after a night of sex. And great sex at that. If I had to interrogate myself, I would end up signing a sworn statement that there was a spark of attraction from our first meeting.

Catherine's certainty was no match for a greater force… her denial. Yeah, there was always something there. And now, she realized that the more she'd felt it, the more she'd denied it. I wonder what other denials she had been dealing with.

_None? Bullshit._

The difference with Catherine and my exes was that she got my heart rate up first and that's what made me want her. From that initial blood rush my pulse had only beat faster.

_What was it that made sex with Catherine so incredible?__ She was passionate, for sure. Exciting and surprising, too.__ And tender, too, at the right times, but not too soon and not too much, thank God.__ But the big difference with Catherine was that she was playful._

And she made me playful. Catherine gave me permission to laugh. Being with her was fun. Sleeping with her was anything but solemn and earnest. Her playfulness brought joy into the bed.

_She still has her armor, but tonight, anyway, I got in. And brought her with me._

I rolled toward her and slid down the bed to prove how playful I could be.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Three Hours Later)

I woke up to something plugging my nose. When I opened my eyes, I saw Catherine move. I chuckled and playfully hit her.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she fake whined. "I was sleeping so good."

"I'm sure you were," I chuckled.

I wrapped my arms around her to cuddle with her. I heard her sigh, showing content.

"Roxas, do you regret last night?"

I looked at her and smiled.

"I won't ever regret it. My question is did _**YOU**_ regret it?"

"Never," Catherine shook her head.

"I'm the same as you, Rox, I couldn't regret it if I tried."

We kissed again, savoring the other's taste. We craved more and added our tongues to the mix. After a while we just laid there cuddling, feeling content with the other.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(A Few Moments Later)

We decided to get up and get dressed. Catherine grabbed a sun umbrella and we headed out to school. We goofed around, flirted, and teased the whole way there. I'm pretty sure we're a [unofficial] couple now.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy)

I was in History Class when a note landed on my desk. It was from Catherine. I opened it up and blushed at what it said.

_This is us, Never alone, We have each other, Whether in the same room, Or by phone, You will always be there, I know you'll never leave, And there's one thing I know, This is the truth, We will be together, Until forever dies._

_Because I'm yours, And you're mine, Listening to your heart, A rhythm so fine, So much comfort, So much love, With only you I feel this, Not any other boy, Can I love so much, We will be together, Until forever dies._

_Because we're in love, As everyone can see, Never a broken heart, Never a tear cried, You can hold me in your arms, And I'll hold you in mine, We will never let go, Until the end of time, 'cause I will never leave you, And you won't leave me, We will be together, Until forever dies._

I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and returned to her work. I read the poem over and over again. I know that Catherine likes me back now, so why not ask her out after class?

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After Class)

Catherine and I were walking to our next class and I decided to pop the question.

"Catherine, will you go out with me?"

All the guys in the hall stopped what they were doing and watched the scene, hoping I'd get rejected. Catherine ran her hands through her hair, blushing and smiling, showing her fangs.

"You think we'd be just friends after last night, Archer?"

"I don't," I smiled. "I just wanted to make us official."

Catherine kissed me in front of the crowd, leading her fan-boys to begin plotting my demise. We walked hand in hand to our next class, both happy to be together.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Eight Hours Later)

"Kitty Cat, do you think your dad will be okay with you dating a mortal?"

I really didn't want her dad to hate me. Especially since he could kill me without any quims. I really want to live to see my thirties. Catherine smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Daddy has always said he's wanted me to choose these things myself."

Catherine's dad came down the stairs. His face had little emotion as usual. He looked at Catherine and then he looked at me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. He still displays no emotion on his face.

"Daddy… can Roxas and I talk to you in private?" Catherine asked nervously.

Catherine's father nodded.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Monster Hut)

Catherine's dad brought us to his favorite restaurant to discuss what we wanted to talk about. The vampires and werewolves here were looking more interested in me than the meal they ordered. I wasn't scared though because I knew Catherine would make sure I wasn't anyone's dinner.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Daddy," Catherine took a deep breath. "Roxas and I are dating…"

Catherine's father simply sighed.

"I don't trust teenage mortals," he said.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I was a teenage mortal once," she pointed out.

He chuckled darkly.

"I know… sometimes I forget," he replied.

"Look, Daddy, Roxas is my serious boyfriend whom I've had sex with once and—"

"You've what?" he yelled, finally displaying some emotion.

Catherine sighed, but she put on a brave face.

"Daddy, stop! It's as much my fault as his, so don't you dare go all psycho on him!"

Catherine's father calmed down and went back to his emotionless facial expression. I was looking at my finger nails the whole time. I didn't want to make matters worse than they already were. She looked at her dad with worry.

"So Daddy…?" Catherine asked. "What do you think of me and Roxas together?"

"You want to know what I think?"

Catherine nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I think! I think it's stupid that you two want to be together."

"Stupid how much you love one another. And stupid how you're growing up."

"Huh?" Catherine asked, confused and hurt from the last sentence.

"What I mean is I'm upset that you're growing up. No father wants to see their daughter grow up."

"And… I'm proud of you for standing up for what's right and because of that, you have my blessing."

"Thank you _**SO**_ much, Daddy."

"I love you, Cat, and I can tell that Roxas means a lot to you."

"I want you to date out of love, and not because I don't like the guy."

Catherine and I smiled at each other. Catherine's father introduced himself as 'Count Dracula' to me. I really hope we don't get sued by Microsoft or something for using their clips in the last episode. What would ZelinkSupporter do if we did?

I really have no idea.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Three Hours Later)

We were on our way back to the Mansion when Catherine said she wanted have a talk with me. I'm not an idiot, so I know what she's implying. I'm not trying to say that I don't want it. I want this, too. Dracula walked home and Catherine dragged me to an isolated cemetery.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Old Cemetery)

"Tell me that you love me, Roxas."

"I love–" I managed to choke out.

Before I could finish what I was saying, Catherine's mouth was on mine. I gasped as an electric shock ran through my body at the contact. Her hands were in my hair and my hands were on her waist. All I could think about was her body against mine and her lips on my own and her hands.

We pulled away for air. I started trailing kisses down Catherine's neck. She threw her head back and groan softly in the back of her throat.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," she murmured.

"I know," I agreed.

That thought only lasted a few seconds for both of us. I moaned in pleasure as Catherine started sucking the blood out of the side of my neck. I didn't let her finish, pulling Catherine's face down to meet mine as I pushed the door open and dragged her inside.

I moved away from her for a few seconds to lock the gate behind us, and then looked back at her. Catherine was looking around, short of breath. I smiled at the redness of her face and her ruffled hair.

"Rox, are you–"

"Don't ask questions. This is what I want, don't ruin it," I murmured.

I kissed Catherine as I carried her deeper into the cemetery. Once isolated, I found her dragging my shirt over my head. This shocked me at first, and suddenly, I smirked at her. Turning us around, I pushed her back against a grave stone.

I kissed down her neck and chest as I slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. She slid a knee between my legs, licking her lips. I closed my eyes, fighting back a groan at the feeling.

"Kitty Cat…"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking innocent.

Instead of responding, I simply pulled the shirt off her shoulders, breath hitching at the sight of her bare torso. She smiled.

"Like what you see, Archer?" she asked cockily.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" I replied.

She nodded, pointedly checking me out and then leaning forward to grab my waist and plant a kiss on my abdomen, just below my navel. I shivered, closing my eyes tightly as she fiddled with the button on my jeans and slid them down my legs.

I stepped out of them, smiling as I removed her skirt with my teeth. We were both stripped down to our underwear. I pushed her back against the door and kissed her again, hands exploring her body. After a minute or so, my fingers were on her bra strap and pulled away for a second.

"I'm not having sex against a rock when there's a grass right below us," she breathed.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"So we're actually doing this then?" I asked.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I guess we are… I've never done it in a cemetery before Roxas," she admitted.

I smiled.

"Look, we don't have to…"

"No, I want to. I just…"

"I know what you mean. Anyway, I've only had once with you… don't worry, we can stop anytime you want."

"Can we? I'd think you're a little too far gone to stop now…" she said, looking down at my crotch pointedly.

I blushed.

"Have you seen yourself, Kitty Cat? It's not surprising that I'm this turned on…" I smiled.

She laughed, pulling me down to the ground.

"Come on, Archer, let's get down to business and fucking skip foreplay," she instructed.

I didn't have to be told twice.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning)

I woke up and got dressed immediately. I realized that it was raining lightly right now. That's good for Catherine, considering the sun is poison to her. I woke Catherine up and she got dressed and we left the cemetery and went to visit my parents.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's House)

I knocked on the door and my father answered. He was slightly out of it and uncharacteristically nice to Catherine. He let us in and smiled at Catherine.

"How ya doing, Miss Grande?" he slurred.

"Um… I feel like a new woman… I guess…"

"Is that so?" Dad chuckled. "Have you been fucking behind Roxas's back?"

Catherine laughed humorlessly and I chuckled. If only you knew Dad… if only. Catherine and I were offered a blanket and some hot cocoa by my mother. She was just as out of it as my father was. I wonder why, but I don't think they're conscious enough to answer properly.

"Roxas," Mother slurred. "It's good to see you again. We thought we lost you forever."

"What happened here? It smells like alcohol and smoke!"

"We turned to drinking and smoking after we realized you were _**REALLY**_ gone," Mom giggled.

I shook my head and my parents kissed me on either of my cheeks. They were either high, drunk, or both. I stormed upstairs to my room and found all the alcohol and smokes and got rid of them.

"Roxas William Archer, you go buy us more right now!"

"You won't need to drink because I'm staying for the night."

My parents broke into face-splitting smiles and hugged me too tight.

"On one condition only!" I announced.

"Oh sure, anything," Dad cackled.

"Catherine stays with me."

"As long as we have you, we don't care."

Catherine ran home to get her sun umbrella and came back.

"Catherine and I will be right back."

I took Catherine's hand and brought her to Smashville Park. Luckily the rain had stopped and it was still cloudy. And it looked like it would rain again.

"So, this is where you mortals hang out?"

"Yep. Whether it's to smoke or to get our kids out of our hair, we come here."

Catherine practically flung herself onto a random car and kissed me. I laughed, kissing her back, but pushed her away after a moment or two.

"Kitty Cat, this is a children's playground. Let's pause for a minute."

"We can resume when we get back to my place…" I winked.

She gulped.

"I dunno… your parents' car isn't the most comfortable place for long make-out sessions…"

"I didn't mean in the car," I said softly.

I almost sounded nervous, but the smirk on my face as I stared at my phone, which was suddenly in my hands, told a different story. She grinned, showing me her fangs.

"Won't your parents be home?" she asked.

"My parents are drunk, so they won't remember anything. We have the whole night to ourselves…"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's House)

We wrapped our arms around each other and stumbling up the driveway between sloppy kisses. When we got inside, I pulled away to slip off my shoes and jacket. Catherine wrapped her arms around me from behind and sucked the blood from my neck.

I shivered, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the staircase hurriedly.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's Room)

We were barely even aware of what we were doing until we found ourselves on my bed, stripped down to our underwear. Catherine was straddling my hips as she trailed kisses down my chest. I groaned as she tugged at the waistband of my boxers teasingly.

She chuckled, sending vibrations through my body. I moaned loudly and she moved back up to kiss my lips.

"Whoa baby… have you been practicing?" I joked, slightly out of breath.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're the only guy I've been with. In any way," she smiled. "I'd barely even had a proper kiss before you."

"You're the only guy I could imagine doing this with," she whispered, lips on my earlobe.

I smiled, letting her explore my body for a little while longer before I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her wrists, rolling us over so I was on top. She licked her lips, cheeks flushed, as I pinned her hands above her head.

"My turn," I growled.

And then my hands were on her bra strap. And then on the elastic of her panties. And then she was tugging on my boxers. And there was nothing between us, no barriers. Neither of us had any reason to feel guilty, even if my parents were to walk through my door.

We would've just kept on going. And the time we were having was perfect.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning)

I woke up to Catherine shaking me. I tried to ignore it and turned the other way. Catherine, however, continued to try and wake me up. To further show I was too tired to care, I pulled the blanket over my face and sighed.

"Roxas, your parents wanna see you," Catherine said.

"Fine," I groaned.

I got up out of bed and put on my clothes. After that, I went downstairs and saw my parents happily waiting for me.

"Roxas, welcome home," Mom smiled.

_How do you tell your parents you're not staying with them when they want you to stay with them?_

I decided to be blunt about it. I'm not afraid to speak my mind.

"I'm not staying here."

"What… was that?"

"I'm not staying here. I'm 18 years old, so legally, I'm able to move out."

"But, Roxy… we're your _**PARENTS**_."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, so I'm just staying for last night."

I took Catherine's ice cold hand and walked out with her. I felt bad for not spending any time with my parents, but I can't depend on them forever. Catherine was unusually quiet the whole way back to her house.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's House)

When Catherine and I walked in, one of the maids were standing at the door. She was tapping her foot and didn't look happy. She was glaring at me and Catherine and had her arms crossed.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

"Roxas's parents' house."

I said nothing. I was thinking about something completely different. I really wanted it to happen, but I highly doubt it would. The maid nodded and went upstairs, probably to alert Catherine's father that we were okay. And by we, I mean Catherine and not me at all.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

Catherine and I were making out on her bed. She stiffened and pulled away with an unreadable expression. I didn't know what she was thinking based on the expression.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you choose me over your parents?" she asked.

I didn't know the answer to that right away. It was kind of a mindless choice, but for her I'd risk it all, as cheesy as that sounds. I said it was because I was a legal adult, but I knew what I was _**REALLY**_ thinking when I said it.

"I… I love you, Kitty Cat," I answered honestly. "Love makes you do all sorts of stupid and weird things."

Catherine said nothing and smiled at me, showing me her fangs. I noticed there was blood on them. I assumed it was mine, but I wasn't so sure.

"I love you, too, Roxas," she said, still smiling.

We kissed again, but stopped when I pulled away to say what I wanted.

"Catherine Maria Grande, bite me," I murmured.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Bite me and turn me into a vampire. I don't wanna die. I wanna be with you forever."

Catherine kissed me gently. She shook her head.

"I can't, you mean to much to me. I won't do it unless it's a last resort."

I smiled and nodded, pulling her in for another kiss.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Thirty Minutes Later)

We were simply just talking when a redhead girl busted in Catherine's room.

"Hey Cantaloupe, you ready for our Vampire's Day Out?"

Catherine looked from me to the girl and back to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Hana, we've been waiting for this for months."

Catherine vanished like she wasn't even there to begin with. I sighed. I felt incomplete for the first time in a while. I felt lonely, like half of me was gone. I didn't want to tell Catherine this. She and I both knew we were spending _**WAY**_ too much time together.

I decided to hang out with Axel because I haven't seen him since the beginning of the series. I texted him to meet me at the Clock Tower. He replied that he'd be there. I smiled and ran to the clock tower.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Clock Tower)

I arrived and Axel was already sitting there. He had a shocked expression like I came out of nowhere.

"Wow, Roxas, you sure got here fast."

"Yeah," I said panting. "I haven't seen you since this whole story started."

Axel nodded and smirked at me. I smiled back.

"What did you find out about Catherine?"

"You were right, Ax," I sighed.

"About what?"

"Catherine _**IS**_ a Vampire," I looked away.

Axel said nothing. He looked at him and noticed he was looking at my neck. I felt my neck and felt a bruise on my pulse.

"Is that a hickey or a bruise, Rox?"

I looked anywhere but at Axel.

"Roxas, you aren't… y'know… 'socializing' with that Vampire, are you?"

"…Maybe…" I murmured.

Axel said nothing for a few moments before patting me on the back. I have no idea _**WHY**_ he would do that. Like at all…

"Aren't you mad at me?"

Axel shook his head, but looked curious.

"How many times have you done it with her?"

"Three times," I shrugged.

"How was she?"

I blushed, but answered anyway.

"She's the most gorgeous lady I've ever laid my eyes on and she's a fireball in bed."

Axel and I laughed. It was good to see him again. All I've been doing was screwing around with Catherine. And we've so far done it at her house, an old cemetery, and my house. After a minute or so of talking about my sex life, I decided to change the subject.

"Hey Axel, do you know anyone named Hana Kasane?"

"Yeah, she's my friend. I met her in college a few months ago."

Axel wasn't giving me eye contact, so I wasn't getting the whole story on his relationship with Hana. I knew he wouldn't tell me anyways, so I dropped the conversation. Well… Axel changed the subject to what goes on in college to avoid any deeper conversation about Hana.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Eight Hours Later)

"How are your parents?" Axel asked suddenly.

I looked at him, confused. He never really interacted with my parents after he got the job as my trainer. This came clean out of nowhere. I was trying to think of a lie to tell him. I didn't want to tell him I wasn't living with them anymore because of Catherine.

"Mom and Dad started drinking and smoking," I said.

That wasn't a lie, but I didn't want to tell him the whole story. Axel knew this and sighed. He knew I was hiding something from him, but he didn't dig for more information. I was extremely thankful for that.

"Anything else with you?"

I shook my head. I hated not telling Axel things this important. I also hated it when people tried to get in on my life.

"Hey Roxas, have you ever heard of the legendary Oblivion Keyblade?"

I nodded. I've read books on it in the library. I wondered why he would bring that up.

"They say only certain Keyblade Wielders can use it."

I nodded, but that still didn't explain why the fuck he brought it up.

"Why are you bringing _**THIS**_ up?" I asked.

"I heard that it's made out of someone's rage."

I guess he's only half listening to me. I know he _**HEARS**_ me, but I think Axel rather would hear himself than my questions. Axel _**KNOWS**_ I hate not having my questions answered. So I have **_NO_** idea why he's ignoring me.

"Maybe _**YOU**_ could wield it."

"Why would I want that?"

"I want to know if the Legend of Oblivion is true, and I don't have a Keyblade."

"So you want to throw me into rage to calm your peeked curiosity?"

Axel shrugged and chuckled.

"Well sure if you wanna make me sound blunt."

"Says probably the most sarcastic and forward Nobody I've ever met."

Axel and I laughed. I thought it was weird that we could have a sense of humor, or I could be in love with Catherine without a heart. Maybe that's what makes me unique from other Nobodies. I really have no idea…

"Well… I'm gonna get going," I said, stretching. "She's probably worried about me."

"Your mom?" Axel asked.

I nodded, but didn't look at him. If I did, I'd feel even more guilty about lying to him.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's House)

I walked right inside and the maids were cleaning the house. Catherine would normally come running to greet me, so I guess she's not home right now or something. Maybe she's still out with her friend or something.

I really hope she's not cheating on me. That would just destroy me. I went upstairs to my room and turned on the TV.

"Hello, I'm Alicia Smith and you're watching the 6:00 news," said the lady.

I don't know why I left it on. I guess I needed background noise or something.

"Well… we've been finding some strange things lately," she said.

"Six people have died every day for the past few weeks," she said.

That caught my attention.

"Every single person seems to have to bite marks in their necks," she continued.

I was worried about Catherine from hearing this. I really hoped there were more Vampires in town and not just her.

"Here is some footage of one of the attacks that happened in the store earlier today," she said.

It showed a man mopping the floor. He all of a sudden stiffened and fell to the ground slowly. It was as if something was holding him by his neck, but there was nothing there. And the man was dead and there was a hiss before the door opened and closed.

"What do you make of that?" asked Alicia. "We played the footage repeatedly and have gotten nowhere."

"If you know anything about these incidents, please report to the police," Alicia concluded.

I turned off the TV and became worried. I really hope Catherine had nothing to do with this. I laid down in my bed and sighed. There was a knock on my door and Catherine walked in. She seemed a bit edgy, like she did something she didn't want me to know.

"Hey, Roxy, what's happening?" Catherine asked.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Catherine groaned in irritation.

"You're not gonna become the 'overly-attached boyfriend' now, are you?"

I shook my head.

"Why do you seem so edgy?"

"Edgy? Who's edgy? I'm not edgy," she lied.

"Catherine, you're shaking…"

"No I'm not," she lied.

I noticed there was something red dripping down from her lip. I asked her about it and she just stormed out of the room. I sighed. My girlfriend lied right to my face. I know she's hiding something. You don't have to be a genius to know it had something to do with the news.

"Catherine, how could you lie to me…?"

I just cried myself to sleep that night.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Same Evening)

I woke up to Catherine licking my neck. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be sexual or if she was labeling me as a meal. I just tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. Catherine pulled away and I thought she was leaving.

Then I sensed someone was straddling me. I opened my eyes and saw Catherine smiling at me. I smiled back and she began kissing my neck. I groaned when she found my sweet spot. I arched my back as a sign of pleasure. I tilted my head slightly to give Catherine more access.

I shoved her off when I remembered how she treated me earlier.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You think you can just lie to me and then have sex with me?" I cried.

"That ain't happening!"

Catherine started nibbling on my sweet spot and I moaned in response. My neck started to bleed and she lapped it up gleefully. My mind was telling me 'Don't give in, Roxas'. I could barely hear that voice however. An even louder voice was screaming 'You **_KNOW_** you want it, Archer'.

I guess my body made the decision for me and I let Catherine take over. She smiled and kissed me tenderly. I didn't kiss back, but I put no effort in it to push her off. Catherine proceeded to bite my neck causing me to moan.

"Are you mad at me?" she giggled.

She started licking my neck.

"I want to be…" I groaned.

"You _**WANT**_ to be, or you **_ARE_**?" Catherine smiled.

She full-on bit my neck and I moaned again. She giggled and repeated the action.

"I want to be," I repeated. "But I'm not…"

"You're not?" she asked.

I shook my head and turned us over so I was on top.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," I said.

"But tonight… you're mine," I grinned.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning)

I woke up to find Catherine gone. She better not have gone out for breakfast. I'm worried about her. I got dressed and ran downstairs to find Catherine waiting for me. She was smiling and there was no signs of blood on her face.

"Don't think that last night changes anything," I said.

"I still wanna know where you were last night."

"Can't say that surprises me," Catherine sighed.

I smiled and we walked to school together.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy)

I was putting my books in my locker when Seifer and his gang walked up behind me.

"How'd a chicken-wuss like you do it?" he asked.

I turned to face him, not knowing what he's talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"How did a lame-o like **_YOU_** land a girl like Catherine?"

"I dunno… maybe it's because I don't sexually harass her every day."

Seifer hmphed and turned away.

"Why does looking at you always piss me off?"

"I dunno… maybe it's destiny."

"Destiny?" Seifer asked. "In that case, let's be friends."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I don't feel like cooperating with destiny."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"When's the last time you 'cooperated' with **_ANYTHING_**?"

Seifer just walked away. His gang followed behind him. I wondered how many times a day I'd hear _**THAT**_ question. I knew that was only the first of many 'how'd you get Catherine' questions. I sighed and went to class.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Eight Hours Later at Catherine's House)

Catherine said she had a score to settle with my ex-girlfriend, Paige Logan. I really hope it's not what I think it is. If it is, I'm done with her. I was doing my math homework when Catherine's friend came bursting through the door.

"Are you Roxas Archer?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Why, what did Catherine do?"

She said nothing and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. I wondered what was going on, but I assumed it had something to do with Catherine. Why else would this be an emergency?

"My name's Hana, by the way," said the lady. "Hana Kasane."

"Alright…"

Who this girl was wasn't my concern. I wanted to know where this bitch was taking me. Hana led me to behind the mall and I saw Catherine beating the crap out of Paige. I knew where things like this escalated to, but I didn't want to intervene yet.

I knew I should've, but there's just something about Female VS Female fights that just interests me. And this one wasn't one of those boring verbal fights. Nor was it one of those fights where your slapping someone lightly and repeatedly. It was a full-fledged fight with punches and blood and all that stuff.

"Aren't you gonna intervene?" Hana asked.

"Not yet," I answered. "You don't see girls in an **_ACTUAL_** fist fight every day."

"You're fucking useless!" Hana groaned.

I shrugged and went back to watching the fight. There was blood and screams from Paige and Catherine looked like she could go all night. I wondered what the 'score' Catherine had to settle with her was. Then again, it's probably one of those things that girls do that guys will never understand.

Catherine threw Paige against the wall and hissed at her. Paige squealed and Catherine walked away. I know Catherine saw me, but she didn't say anything and kept walking. I rolled my eyes and followed Catherine to wherever she was going.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Lost Cabin)

I just walked right into the cabin and saw her sitting on the bed. She wasn't staring at anything. She was just looking down. She knew why I was here, and I knew how she would plan to end it.

"Kitty Cat, what the fuck was that?!" I wailed.

"It's not my fault. Paige challenged me to the fight anyways."

"You airhead! Why can't you back down from a challenge?!"

"It's a Vampire Instinct. Someone wants to fight me, I'll agree."

"Cat go fuck yourself!"

"You're a bastard."

"You're a bimbo!"

"Fucking deadbeat."

"Loudmouth!"

"Meathead."

"Bitch!"

"Smart-ass!"

"Airy-fairy!"

"Y'know what? Maybe we should break up!"

"Fine, I'm getting tired of going after you anyways!"

After that we just looked at each other. Both of our faces red and pissed off. A few seconds later we just grabbed each other and kissed. We were just fighting a minute ago and now I've got Catherine pinned against the wall.

I don't know how all this happened but I do know Catherine is kissing me back and I don't want to stop. While I had Catherine pinned against the wall I was kissing her neck. She kept feeling my chest while moaning.

_Holy fucking shit, her moan is sexy. That is something I will _**NEVER**_ get tired of hearing._

I released her neck and went back to her lips. She was going to have a lot of hickeys tomorrow morning. We both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

"Why did we wanna break up before?" Catherine asked breathing hard.

"I don't remember," I replied, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled and kissed me again. Things were getting pretty heated fast. We somehow ended up on the bed. Catherine was on top of me dry humping me.

_Ugh! Her body just felt so right with mine._

I moaned and she smiled at me.

"This is wrong but it feels so right," she says to me with loving eyes.

"I know baby," I smiled.

She's still on top of me and I help her take her shirt off. How mature she in that area never seized to amaze me. She looks at me and bits her lip shyly.

"It's okay don't be nervous," I tell her calmly.

~Catherine's Point of View~

I can't believe that I called my Archer all those things. God how did I not realize how right he is. He's always being the biggest sweetheart ever to me. After he removed my shirt, he rubbed my sides. I took his shirt off and kissed him all over his chest.

I could hear him moaning lightly. He flipped us over and removed his pants. He now was only in his boxers. He slowly took off my shorts with his teeth.

_That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen._

He got back on top of me. I grabbed him through his shorts and started rubbing. He moaned really loud and it was so sexy. He slowly grabbed my hand away from him.

"Hold on baby. We haven't even gotten to the good part," he whispered in my ear.

I swear there is a swimming pool in my boxer shorts. He looks me in the eyes while slowly taking my bra off.

_His eyes are beautiful. It's like they're trying to tell me something. I just can't put my finger on it._

After he took off my bra, he started to kiss my neck. Then he started to go lower and lower… and lower. He put my right nipple in his mouth.

"Uh, uh yea baby… yes, **_YES_**!" I screamed.

_Holy fuck, he was sucking like there was no tomorrow._

He went to the left one. I'm breathing heavy because he's so damn good. I brought his face back up to mine and made him look at my eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I groaned.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

_Oh my god! The things this boy does to me._

I quickly flipped us over and he looked at me stunned.

"Oh, you thought it was over? Oh no baby we're just getting started," I said.

He had so much lust in his eyes which turned me on even more. He will be the death of me. I pointed to his boxers and he took them off.

"Kitty, you don't have to do this. I'm not trying to force you. Are you su-" he said.

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't be doing anything I didn't want to do," I said honestly.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Same Evening)

I woke up to find Catherine wasn't there. It was a little early in the morning, but maybe Catherine went to get something to eat before sunrise. I shrugged it off decided to go to the bathroom.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Hallway)

When I came out of the bathroom, I heard a noise coming from the living room. I slid off my slippers to avoid making a sound. I figured Catherine was returning home from grabbing a meal. I poked my head in the doorway of the living room.

Ribbons of yellow light sent from the torches on the wall broke up the darkness and helped me see inside. I saw Catherine talking to her father with all the other workers of the mansion.

"You are ready," her father smirked. "Nice. Very… nice."

"You have the same blackness in your sole as I do," he laughed.

"_**WHAT**_ is your destiny?" he asked.

"I will avenge my mother. Take her place as Queen," Catherine said.

"Yes! What have I taught you?" her father smirked.

"Mortals are the enemy," Catherine said.

"And what must you do to your 'boyfriend' and his family?"

"I must… **_KILL_** them all before it is too late for us," Catherine said.

"And what if someone were to try and stop you?"

"If they try to stop me," Catherine said. "Then they must die as well…"

The Vampire employees and Catherine's father hissed and roared with triumph. As they did that, I ran back to my guest room in tears. Catherine was gonna kill me. I don't even know why that surprised me. She was a blood-sucking monster. It was what she was born to do.

_I need to save my parents._

_But first… I've gotta break it off with Catherine._

I ran back to my room and pulled out my suitcase. I packed my stuff and left a note for Catherine. I looked outside and saw it still dark, but I didn't care. I needed to get out and protect my parents. They don't know _**WHAT**_ a Vampire is capable of.

I ran out the door, surprised that I left undetected.

~Catherine's Point of View~

I don't know how I was gonna do this, but Father means well. I still don't understand what was _**SO**_ bad about Roxas. All Father said was that Roxas was a major threat to Vampires all over Smashtopica. I decided to get it over with and kill him now.

I wouldn't have the guts to do it later. When I opened the door, I saw Roxas was gone along with all of his stuff. The only thing left was a note on his guest bed.

_I _**HATE**_ being patient,but I've got more of it than anyone else I know. I _**HATE**_ having to put myself aside for something else, but I care enough to do it I find myself filled with a lot of that lately… this… Hate… It sounds so weird to say it out loud Hate… It doesn't have a nice feeling. I _**HATE**_-_

_It's just not me. It's not how I want to be. It doesn't sound right coming from my mouth. It doesn't sound right swirling through my head._

_Why is it that I find myself constantly forcing that word out of my head?_

_I hate that… there it is again, lately it creeps up on me. I know what causes it. I'm tired. I'm tired of being Patient and putting myself second. Second for you._

_I hate you. I don't hate you. I hate the power you seem to have over me. I hate that I can't hate you._

_I feel helpless. The words echo through my head. They echo through the room._

_The room. This room. I hate this room._

_The room you so kindly took the time to build for me. The room in my head. Once my sanctuary. Now my enemy. I hate this room._

_I'm forced to sit in this damp windowless room. There is no way out. Not yet anyways. I have to wait. Wait and be patient._

_Wait… for you._

I didn't know what to do. I guess I should go find him before sunrise. I ran out the door to the house, trying to pick up Roxas's scent. I practically had it memorized as he and I were around each other so often.

I picked up the most recent one and followed it. I really don't know what was so dangerous about Roxas, but Father knows what's best. I'll do anything for him. Even if it means killing the one individual who cared.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's House)

~Roxas's Point of View~

I bursted into my house and ran to my room. I grabbed a knife and ran outside.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Keyblade Graveyard)

I picked off bark from the tree and began carving it into the shape of a stake. If Catherine was gonna kill me, I refuse to go down without a fight. I carved around twenty-six or twenty-seven wooden stakes when I heard footsteps from the distance. I picked one up and saw it was just a rabbit. I sighed and went back to carving.

I heard footsteps again and saw it was just a possum. I knew where this cliché lead to, so I held one wooden stake in my mouth. Just like I predicted, Catherine appeared, ready to kill. It began to rain and Catherine was covered in mud.

"It's _**OVER**_, Roxas!" she yelled. "Daddy has dream of _**NOTHING**_ else… for centuries!"

_Boy, does 'Daddy' need a hobby._

"Last chance, Cat, go home to Transylvania!"

"I _**AM**_ home…" she grinned.

I picked up a wooden stake and pointed it at her.

"Your move, _**ARCHER**_!" she said.

All of a sudden, Axel and other nobodies appeared from a Corridor of Darkness. I smiled and looked at Catherine.

"I prepared for this," Catherine chuckled.

She hissed and a bunch of other Vampires came out of the bushes.

"Let's dance, Archer!" she laughed. "_**ATTACK**_!"

Catherine's army charged at mine while we fought back. Catherine just sat back and watched the show.

"Go for the eyes, Dynasty!" she ordered.

The one called Dynasty slashed Demyx in the face.

"Break his jaw, Bertha!" Catherine smirked.

The one called Bertha clawed on Xigbar's head attempting to do as she was told.

"Hit her low, Lance!" Catherine muttered viciously.

Lance, the only male in Catherine's Army, tackled Larxene and beat her to the ground.

"Get them! Do what you must!"

Catherine's Vampires and surrounded me and all began to pounce. I swung my wooden stakes at them, which got them off. Catherine laughed manically as they surrounded me again.

"Roxas William Archer…" she said, smirking. "You're _**MINE**_!"

She jumped down from the mountain, laughing manically and punched me in the face. This action caused everyone to stop fighting and turn to watch the show. Catherine paced back and forth in front of me and I kept an eye on her.

After three second of Catherine walking I pulled out my wooden stakes. Catherine was about to bite as I was about to stab. The wooden stakes in my hands transformed into a Keyblade.

"These are…" I said shocked. "Oath Keeper and Oblivion!"

"Two?!" Catherine said, shocked. "No matter. Time to let nature take its course!"

"What are you talking about, Cat?"

Catherine laughed.

"Daddy says you're a major threat to Vampires everywhere!" she said. "I didn't understand it then, but… now I do."

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with mortals who are filled with shit."

"And the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long…" Catherine smirked.

"Daddy has taught me that they all deserve to die."

"Why have you and your father come to that conclusion?"

"Tell you why, Archer, tell you why."

"Because in all of the whole mortal race Archer, there are two kinds of mortals and only two."

"There's the one staying put in his proper place, and the one with his foot in the other one's face!"

"Look at me, Roxas, look at you."

"Don't we all deserve to die? Even you, Roxas Archer, even I."

"Not one man, no, nor ten men. Nor a hundred can assuage me."

I held my Keyblade at her threateningly and she backed off.

"You don't have to do this, Catherine," I said. "We could team up and try to stop your dad together."

"I'll _**NEVER**_ go against Father!" Catherine hissed. "He's not the bad guy!"

The rain eventually came to a stop and the sun started to rise and Catherine's Army ran away. Catherine noticed this and begged for them to stay, but they just kept running. Once the Vampires were out of sight, Catherine looked very distraught.

"Let it go, Cat," I said. "Your father isn't all innocent and benevolent as it seems."

"I'll _**NEVER**_ let it go!" Catherine stated.

Catherine tackled me and we both fell off the cliff. She held on to me as we fell. When we both landed on a ledge, she tried to bite my neck. I swung my Keyblades at her, trying to avoid death. I just had to stall long enough for the sun to rise. I didn't want to, but I knew one of us had to go.

Catherine tackled me again, but it was too late for her to try to kill me. The sun was in the sky. Catherine screamed in agony. She fell to the ground and started to burn to death. I didn't like the sound of Catherine's screams.

I got on top of her and looked at her. Her eyes were pleading for help. I looked away for a split second and plunged my Oblivion Keyblade into her heart. Catherine squealed in pain as her body evaporated. I felt so horrible.

"Roxas," Axel smiled.

I took Axel's hand and he pulled me back up on the cliff. Everyone cheered, but I looked away.

"Roxas, what's the problem?" Axel asked.

"I can't believe I did that…"

"Why not? She deserved to die. She said it herself. You should hate her."

"If you love someone, you don't do that even if you hate them."

"You understand that I don't hate her – I hate what she's become."

I know I'm crazy because even after all this, I still love Catherine more than anyone in the world. I sighed and looked in the direction of Catherine's mansion. Everyone else did the same. The similar looks on our faces all said the same thing.

Now that we've eliminated the right-hand Vampire, we've got a bigger problem to face.

_This adventure has only just begun._


End file.
